1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a computer, a remote control system, a control method of a computer and a remote control method, and, more particularly, to a computer, a remote control system, a control method of a computer, and a remote control method capable of being managed and connected with a host computer through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a network connects plural computers physically, and may be classified into a Local Area Network (LAN), a Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), and a Wide Area Network (WAN) according to their spatial distance. A conventional remote control system has a manager's personal computer (PC) or server as a control system with plural systems to be managed through a network to which the PC is connected. Operations such as a power cycle, a system asset management, a system tool management (or instrument), a system update, and a cure of a problem using an Alert Standard Format (ASF) or an Intel® Active Management Technology (AMT™) are then conducted through the manager's PC.
In the remote control system using the conventional network, the host computer controls and monitors client computers provided as plural computers at a remote distance. For this purpose, the host computer controls input/output devices of plural client computers to perform a plurality of application programs respectively performed in the plural client computers in the host computer and to make client computers act as terminals by supplying the performed results to the client computers. At this time, the host computer monitors the client computers using peripheral devices of the host computer while operating the systems of the client computers.
However, in the conventional remote control system, where the host computer transmits a remote power applying command so as to monitor the client computers, the concerned client computer performs a general booting operation in response. At this time, power is unnecessarily applied to peripheral devices of the client computers.